The field of the invention is a training bat that can be used to improve the swing of a baseball or softball player. More particularly, the device relates to a training bat that provides an audible sound that allows the hitter to recognize when the bat has been properly swung, a bat that can be utilized to improve the strength of the hitter and a bat that can be utilized to improve the speed at which the batter can swing the bat.
In the past, training bats have been primarily heavy bats utilized to loosen-up the hitter prior to using a normal weight and size bat. This can be accomplished by adding a very heavy weight for a practice bat or by attaching a weight such as a round doughnut to the bat the player is actually going to use to hit a ball. These bats are usually very heavy and actually disrupt the swing utilized by the player. The weight for the bat is usually concentrated on the end of the bat that is spaced apart from the hitter's hands and this greatly disrupts the balance of the bat and places a great deal of strain on the arms, shoulders and back of the hitter. This type of improperly weighted bat also greatly disrupts the swing of the hitter and cannot effectively be utilized as a training device to improve the hitter's swing.
There have also been prior art bats having a moveable weight that would produce an audible sound to signify to the hitter when the bat is being properly swung. On these bats the weight is usually fairly heavy and movement of the weight in the bat disrupts the balance of the bat and the swing by the hitter. The moveable weight can also place additional strain on the shoulders, arms and back of the hitter which is not desirable. If the moveable weight is heavy enough it is also possible that the movement of the weight can place enough stress on the hitter that the bat will come loose from the hitter's hands. This is obviously a serious safety problem that limits the usefulness of such a bat. It should be noted that having the bat released from the hitter's hands unintentionally can also be a problem with the heavy, poorly balanced bats discussed above.
In view of the above limitations in the prior art, there is a need in the industry for a training bat that can produce an audible signal to the hitter when the bat is properly swung where the mechanism for producing the audible signal does not significantly alter the balance of the bat. There is also a need for a bat that can have its weight increased so that the bat can be utilized to increase the strength of a hitter without disrupting the balance of the bat or creating a safety problem. There is also a need for such a bat where the weight of the bat can be reduced without seriously effecting the balance of the bat so that the bat can be utilized to increase the velocity at which the hitter can swing a bat. These and other advantages will be provided by the training bat set forth in this patent application.